


A Turning Point

by twistmelikeahurricane



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, released employees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistmelikeahurricane/pseuds/twistmelikeahurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the current employees of WWE say their goodbyes to those recently released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's already been a while, but I was away on vacation when it happened. Now that I'm all caught up, I have decided to write up a little one shot about my main OC saying her goodbyes to the recently released.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, nor any of it's superstars (former and current). I do, however, own Mary Williams, and her brother Levi. Alex Hardy belongs to shiki94 from fanfiction.net, and is being used with permission. More about Mary can be found in my profile on fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4044661/

Mary, voice-over: _It could have been any of us. Personally, I don't know how I've lasted this long with the WWE. I just count my blessings every day, knowing that I get to continue doing what I love. After the stocks dropped, we all saw it coming. If I'm being perfectly honest, some of the releases were expected. Some of the others, not so much. Typically, when WWE does some releases, everyone gets one final appearance. Even Trent Barretta got one last match on NXT before getting the boot last year. We just filmed Main Event, Superstars, and SmackDown two days ago. It doesn't look like everyone will be getting a sendoff this time._

Everyone had taken it hard when it was announced that the WWE would be releasing a handful of their employees. Goodbyes were never easy. Some took it harder than others. The day after the announcement, the recently released got together with their now former colleagues to officially say their goodbyes. It wasn't a final goodbye, though. None of the released were done on bad terms. They could come to shows to see their friends. Plus, those still employed by the WWE could visit on their days off.

As everyone was about to get on the bus to their next house show, Mary clung onto the man now formerly known as Evan Bourne. Tears fell down her cheeks as he playfully gasped for air. Alex Hardy walked over to her friend after saying her goodbyes with JTG, gently tugging on the older woman's arm. “Stop hogging Matt, Mare.”

Mary laughed softly as she slowly pulled away. “Sorry, I just realized something.”

“What's that?” Evan chuckled ass he kissed Mary's cheek before pulling Alex into his arms.

“Had Ted chose to renew his contract last year, he'd probably be getting let go right now, as well,” Mary sighed as she wiped a tear from her eye.

“Yeah, but you live with him,” Zack Ryder chuckled as he walked over with his best friend, who was once known as Curt Hawkins.

Mary sighed, nodding as she hugged Curt, “true, but it's not the same when you are used to being on the road with someone, then you suddenly aren't anymore. Trust me, you'll see when Brian here is gone for a while.”

“I think that we found someone taking this harder than you,” Alex motioned over to where Naomi was hugging Brodus Clay tightly.

Cody Rhodes nodded as he walked up to his girlfriend, slipping an arm around her shoulders. “Apparently George is like a big brother to Trinity. You remember what it was like the last time Dustin was released. Poor Mary nearly fell apart.”

Mary nodded as Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal walked over to them. “Now this is what I don't understand. You would think that The Authority would like all the help they can get. Then they go and drop two of their henchmen?”

“Ah, but lass, you of all people know that the WWE has their own sense of skewed logic,” Drew shrugged.

“True dat,” Mary laughed, shaking her head as she hugged each of the men before leaning against Goldust. She looked up as another one of her friends approached them, “Yoshi-san!”

“You are always going to call me that, aren't you?” Yoshi Tatsu shook his head as he shook hands with all of the men who had gathered around.

“Sure, you won't be able to use it anywhere, but it's a lot easier for us Americans to pronounce than you're real name,” Mary smirked, shrugging. “No offense.”

“Yamamoto isn't a hard name to pronounce though, Mare,” Alex chirped from her spot next to Cody.

“I know,” Mary giggled, “but saying 'Yoshi-san' is so fun.”

Yoshi shrugged, “none taken, I'll allow it.”

After everyone began to disperse, Mary looked over to see Aksana. She took a deep breath, pulling away from Goldust. Everyone watched on cautiously as she made her way over to her long time nemesis.

“Looking to get one more in before I leave?” Aksana sighed, dejected.

“I don't hate you, Zivile,” Mary took a deep breath.

“What do you want?” Aksana placed her hands on her hips.

“I want to say that I wish that we could have gotten to know each other better. It really would have helped with our rivalry,” Mary shrugged.

“I have to be honest,” Aksana looked up at the younger woman, “I really believed that you hated me this whole time.”

“I'm sorry,” Mary frowned. “I guess I didn't realize that I was that good of an actress. Back when we first met on NXT, you still hadn't fully found yourself in the ring. I was afraid that you were just going to be another...” Mary cut herself off, sighing.

“What I did to your Goldust probably didn't help matters,” Aksana nodded.

“I'm really protective of the Rhodes brothers. We grew up together,” Mary smiled softly.

“Did... I just see Mary smile, and _not_ in a devious way?” Cody raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe she actually likes Zivile,” Alex shrugged. “She is pretty cool.”

“Yeah,” Naomi nodded as she walked up to the group with Brodus. “It was Aksana that we couldn't stand.”

Everyone watched on as Mary and Aksana continued chatting for a bit, even laughing a bit before hugging and saying their goodbyes. After Aksana got into her cab, Mary walked back over to her friends, hugging Brodus. “You're keeping in touch, right?”

“You know that I don't have a choice, girl,” Brodus chuckled as he returned the hug.

Mary nodded as everyone said their final goodbyes and parted ways. Once Mary was sitting comfortably in the back of the bus with her friends she sighed heavily. “So I guess that's it.”

“So now with Aksana gone, who will be your arch nemesis?” Goldust looked over to his protege.

Mary looked from Eva Marie to Lana. “Oh... I think I'll manage.”


End file.
